Betara
The capitol of the strongest empire in the land. While the Davrosian Protectorate comes close in power through advanced mage-tech and wealth, the Betarans remain dominant through sheer skill of warriors and far greater numbers. Their power rests on a razor’s edge however, as their society becomes more dependent on the convenience of Davrosian products. In the center of the city is the Grand Library, an in-depth chronicling of known history. The library has been run for decades by a being of great power and knowledge known simply as The Archivist. It is a beacon of pride for the citizens of Betara for fancy themselves well-learned in comparison to all others. Locations A) Li Ban Lifespring http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=CjG2Oo7aSuw&p=n Outside: A shell the size of a three story house gleams in the sunlight. Its opalescent sheen reflects rainbow colored light onto the surrounding buildings. It smells of salt water. Inside: The constantly curving walls of the shell lead inward while shrinking in size. In the center, a ladder leads down into a glowing yellow hole. The air temperature is perfect. Down Hole: A handful of customers wander between shop racks filled with shells, crystals and healing potions. In the center of the shop is an ornate sculpted fountain of a woman and a dolphin leaping out of the ocean. Gems surrounding the perimeter is the source of the yellow glow. No water is coming from the fountain. At the far end of the room, a beautiful female half elf works the register. DC 15 History/Religion Check: The statue is a representation of Li Ban, an ocean goddess. Bards may know the story of Li Ban bringing dolphins to this world from the Plane of Water. It is suspected that Li Ban intervened in the Schuttan War by inspiring an army of dolphins to attack the pirates during a pivotal battle. Irothana Anahtori - Half Elf shopkeeper. Kind-hearted, and dreams of being an ocean dancer. Has long golden earrings of dolphins. Her skin is naturally glittery. Will tell the players about how the Water of Life once sprang from this well, long before Betara existed. Scattered tribes fought over the spring for centuries, abusing the gift thought to be given by Li Ban herself. A giant hermit crab named Mis Ter planted himself here to protect it. Eventually the well dried up, and Mis died. After he decomposed, his heart made of crystal was all that was left over. The heart was broken into individual crystals that provide a healing power. Purchaseable Items: Crystal Pendant - 150gp - While worn, +1d6 (to be rolled upon equipping) max health Health Potions Healing 50gp Greater 200-250gp B) Long Starr Magic Shoppe http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=XtIx5nLSo4w&p=n Outside: A triangular tower, with blocks offset every few floors. Two large wooden doors open to a magic shop. Flanking the doorway are giant crystal roses. Inside: Scrolls, scepters, shields and other magical items hover in groups around the shop. Above, phoenixes perch on the offset floors seen from outside. It seems the bottom floor is the only area dedicated to shopping. The rest of the tower looks to belong to the birds. In the center of the floor, a bald man dressed in nobleman clothing sells items to customers. Lord Blackthorn will sell the players items and if prompted, tell them the story of Lord British, and his assassination by Rainz. Lord Blackthorn summoned demons to punish the assassins but there was much collateral damage. He was banned from the land of Brittania and settled here in Betara. He created Almaaz's shields. https://5emagic.shop/generate C) Depford Lake Description: Before you is a shimmering lake, surrounded by a park. Children play in the grass, and you can see dolphins leaping out of the water. Cherry trees are blossoming, scattering pink leaves in the wind. D) Scutter's Customs Outside: A petrified looking twisting tree structure supports three fungus sprouts. On each sprout, construction is in progress on a number of different projects: an automaton butler, some custom windows, and a couple of small Betaran airships. Scutter and Greasy, two goblins will custom manufacture things the players might want. E) Grand Library of Betara Outside: “Towering above the surrounding buildings, the Library of Betara reaches high enough to block out the (moon/sun). Every brick is pristinely set, with hardly any gaps or irregularities. Barely visible at the top of the cylindrical tower, statues of winged lions can be seen looking down upon the city. A large wooden door with intricate ironwork design marks the entrance.” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zLDAHkPxpc Inside: “The inner lobby of the library is as pristine as the outside. The stonework and tile are expertly laid and polished clean. Three wooden bridges cross a magically glowing azure moat, with water calmly flowing down the geometric channel. The center bridge connects the entryway to the middle of the cavernous room. The other two bridges lead to side passageways. Towering bookcases line the walls, with all their shelf space filled with books both ancient and new. The centerpiece of the room is a large cylindrical structure with a spiraling pathway leading to an overhang on which sits a desk and various furniture.” If players look at sign-in book: “A book with lined pages and names written within.” Hand players the list of names. If players search Almaaz's desk: Surface: A map of the world, a picture of Almaaz and the other Heroes of Betara, a list of chores needing done around the library, and a seal with her symbol. Locked drawer: DC14 lockpicking: Almaaz's note. "The drawer on the other side of the desk is forced open and empty." Locked chest: DC18 lockpicking: Ring of Elemental Fisting - when worn, the user gains the ability to use any type of damage they like with an unarmed strike. 3 Charges per long rest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCPQD4sD8F8 If players find the secret room: "A nearly empty room materializes in front of you. Inside, solid, dark grey stone forms the walls, floor and ceiling as a single shape - no visible stones or bricks. At the far edge of the room, a skeleton and some debris lie on the floor." F) Planar Gate https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMSDjUjM_q0 Outside: At the center of the courtyard, a round platform surrounded by steps leads up to a stone ring with symbols embossed on the surface. Variation 1: A blue aura fills the center of the ring, and a delegation of fish people emerge. They are greeted by a human woman dressed in fine robes and make their way into the city. G) Betaran Defense http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=EW8fI6N6szs&p=n Outside: A fleet of airships rises from an airfield surrounding a pyramidal structure. At the top of the pyramid a glass room filled with air traffic controllers looms over the area. You can barely make out figures with binoculars and sending stones communicating with the ships. Long protuberances angle out from the pyramid, each with an armed guard watching the area. If the players want to RP: Improvise with Captain Nealan and Commander Caebrek. H) The Delicious Crow "Once you go crow, you never say no!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWKOoDEnJbs Outside, a giant stone crow towers over a large, rectangular wooden building. Blue light comes from within the windows and patrons come and go through the doors. Two ornate wooden doors open into a spacious, rectangular restaurant and bar. The tables are as ornate as the doors, and the chairs look plush and comfortable. All entryways and bars are lined by lit panels, casting a calming blue glow across the area. Behind the bar, decorative, clear pipes displaying large bubbles add an active ambiance to the lively crowd. I) Post Office Meet Phillip Humphreys from the Evermore Cards J) Pearl In the center of a wide deep pit, a giant pearl lays embedded in the ground. "Satyr's gonna Sate!" The players may meet a satyr named Epiphnia. She searches the world for memory pearls. This giant pearl has the ability to store memories. It takes a special skill to create pearls as powerful as the ones the players have found. K) Bruce Armory Outside: You hear the clang of hammers on anvils in the shop, creating weapons and armor. When Group A returns: RP Bruce leaving for the war, and talking with Rynn. Gives her a cast bronze replication of his fist. https://youtu.be/o5FtFt4_5b4?t=59 L) Priceco Outside: A large open air warehouse with vendors selling all sorts of producs. Priceco is a catchall for letting the players find specific shops they need.